


Distance

by indecisiveauthor (ComposerEgg)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Distance, F/M, Fluff, because I am finally posting what I did for levihan week here, ending is happy, moblit is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/indecisiveauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distance between two hearts makes them grow heavy, especially when the other is thought dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

_You know, Hanji, we always joked about how you would be the first to die, messing around with the titans like you always were._

  
  


**You know, Levi, with that title of Humanities Strongest, we always thought that some sort of bad luck would befall you and you would die first.**

_Never did I think it would end up like this._

**Why would it ever end up like this after all?**

_Even now I can hear your voice in my head, talking to me as if I am dead._

**Even now I can picture your face, glaring at me for dwelling on the past too much.**

_I never got the chance to talk to your properly, to talk about my feelings, because feelings admitted would only make them more painful when one of us died, or so I thought._

**I never got to tell you how I feel about you, partially because in this field we could die at any day, but also because I was afraid.**

_Even though it is too late, I will say them now._

**Even though it is far too late, I will still say them.**

**_I love you._ **

_**There is a distance between us now that separates us.** _

_**Eventually that distance will be filled.** _

_**But not too quickly, don’t come chasing after me, live a long happy life.** _

_I know it is foolish to write a letter to the dead._

**I know how silly it is to try and talk to someone already gone.**

_But, I think that if I do not do this I will not be able to let go._

**But, we shared so many memories together, I must do this to put the past at rest.**

_I will admit here, but not out loud, that when you were reported missing, I felt myself break._

**I will say, I never thought I would survive out here, but I found a safe place, and the titans are gone now, so where are you?**

_All the titans are dead, I thought that maybe, somehow, you had survived, but nobody has seen you yet, so you must be dead too._

**I have met people, from the walls, and they have said that you have not been seen for some time, not even after the titans all died, it is said you died in that last battle.**

_I have found a way to move through the crowd without being recognized, it would be too much of a hassle for me, I dislike the public eye, but you already knew that._

**I  don’t know how I survived, but I did, hiding in a hole of a tree, but it is useless now if you are dead I guess, I was looking forward to seeing you again.**

_There is a new settlement, near the battle site where you perished in that mission, I am going there, I don’t know why, to feel closer to you for some reason, silly I know, but it is comforting in some way._

**The last battle took place at the site I disappeared at, the forest of giant trees, I am staying here. I didn’t join the fight because I was unable to move, I was too injured from before.**

_I swear I keep seeing you, but then again, that is impossible, I hardly even see Moblit anymore, it is hard for the both of us because we tried to watch over you, and failed, so it is obvious that any confrontation won’t go well._

**I don’t leave my house, I can’t really without causing problems, you see apparently I hit my spine the wrong way, paralyzed my legs, Moblit managed to track me down and he helps me out.**

_Anyways, I should wrap this up, and go out into town for once, it might clear my head._

**I finally have a wheelchair now, and plan on using it, so I am going into town, this is where I end my letter.**

_**Goodbye, see you again sometime.** _

_I was walking in the market, I had actually decided to leave my home for once. The market was bustling, full of people, I walked to and fro, looking at everything and trying to ignore everyone. Someone caught my eye then, they were in a wheelchair. Their hair was filthy, as if they hadn’t washed it in weeks, and glasses, those same glasses. I froze, staring._

**I found my freedom enjoyable, I was able to go shopping by myself, able to wheel around and do as I pleased, relatively at least. One of the stalls was selling posters, merchandise for the Scouting Legion, celebrating victory over all the losses, a poster for each person who played a part. I had one, so did Levi, Eren, Erwin, everyone, dead or not, with any sort of pairing of people available too. I bought more than I can count, not full sized, but still relatively large. One of Levi, one of Erwin, one of Mike, Moblit, one of everyone really,  along with multiple group pictures, and one of the wings of freedom, the Scouting Legion symbol. It was after I had bought these that I felt the stare of someone’s eyes on me. I wheeled my chair around deftly, considering the crowd, and met the eyes of a short man with piercing blue eyes and black hair, wearing a dark grey hoodie and jeans.**

_I had been watching the woman for some time, following her through the crowd, never daring approach in case I was mistaken. It was when I saw her make her purchases that I came to my conclusion. How she lived, I have no idea, but it didn’t really matter to me right now. She must have felt my gaze, because at that moment she wheeled around and faced me through the crowd. Her eyes sparked with recognition, meanwhile I was still just staring, because of course, she was dead, but the proof before me spoke otherwise. I slowly walked towards her, halfway fearing that she might vanish at any given moment. “Hanji…”_

**He started to walk towards me, and I wheeled forwards a bit. He was alive, all those other people had been wrong. he had probably just been avoiding the public so that he wouldn’t get praised as a hero, though he could have played out the scenario of coming home from the last battle dead as well, start it that way. I grinned, it was so good to hear my name from him. “What? You look like  you’ve seen a ghost, though I can’t say I look much better can I? Considering I probably look that way too.”**

...

_**“I Love You” Whispered together that night. The distance between us was not as far as we thought, and closed sooner rather than later.** _


End file.
